War Between Love
by Sakura0cherryblossom
Summary: The Cherry Kingdom which ruled by King Fujitaka, Queen Nadeshiko and their daughter Sakura was a peaceful place. But when the king and queen died problems occured. Then Sakura met an evil princess who wanted to rule her kingdom...
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Konnichiwa! Sorry, but this is my first time. But I really hope you like my stories.**

**Summary: _The Cherry Kingdom which ruled by King Fujitaka, Queen Nadeshiko and Princess Sakura. But after the king and queen died and Sakura were to take over, problems occurred. But in a mask ball, she found a handsome young man. Could that man help Sakura overcome her problems? _**

**War Between Love**

**Chapter1-The King And Queen**

In a far away kingdom called the "Cherry Kingdom". Within that kingdom were King Fujitaka, Queen Nadeshiko and their daughter, Princess Sakura. The kingdom lived a happy life but then the king and queen became really ill. Princess Sakura was always there for them. She would call the doctor everyday so that she may know if the condition of her parents is really getting bad. The king and queen were pleased with their daughter. But after the last visit of the doctor, King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko decided to take something over with the princess.

"Sakura! Come here. Me and your father have something to say to you."

"Coming mother!" Sakura said going to their room.

"Dear Sakura, we…" Fujitaka tried to say something but Sakura interrupted.

"Oh no! Father! Mother! Are you okay? Do you trouble breathing? How's your condition?"

"Sakura, your father and I thank you for being thoughtful. But…" Nadeshiko looked at Fujitaka waiting for him to finish her sentence.

"We want you to rule our kingdom from now on Sakura. Its because me and your mother may die very soon."

"No that can't be!" Sakura started crying with her tears just pouring down her face. "You can't die! Please don't die! I'm to young! I'm only 15 years old! How am I supposed to rule the kingdom? I'm not even sure if my decisions are good enough for the kingdom! And…" She started to lower her voice a bit. "And…because…I…I…love you. I don't want my parents to be taken away from me. You just can't die now."

"Sakura… every person in this world has a certain point. If a person reaches that point they die. No one is immortal…well except for the strong wizards and sorceresses have the power to be immortal." Fujitaka explained.

"But father, both you and mother are very powerful! You are the king and queen after all! I don't have enough powers to do it because I'm very young!"

"We are also not powerful enough dear. We are not one of the most powerful people here." Nadeshiko said to her daughter.

They both started to cough really hard. "Sa…Sakura…please…ta…take…care…of…of…your…self." Fujitaka said. And with that both of them stopped breathing then died. "Mother! Father! NOOOO!"

**Author: Did you enjoy Chapter1? Though its kinda sad and boring now is it. I'll try to make the next chapter more exciting. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Konnichiwa! Here's the second chapter of the story "War between love"! Enjoy! ;)**

**Previously:_ The king and queen became really ill. Then to Sakura's surprise, because of their condition, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko will die._**

_**Before they died they asked Sakura to rule the kingdom. Will Sakura be able to do it?**_

**War Between Love**

**Chapter2-Confused Princess**

After a while, they had Fujitaka and Nadeshiko's funeral. After the funeral, Sakura tried her first day of ruling her kingdom. She got many complains.

One by one, or two by twos, or three by threes…each one had complains.

"This fortune teller is ruining my career! He's opening a little corner for people to take their fortunes **INSIDE** my shop!"

"Someone stole my magical cards and incantations!"

"There are two guys fighting down the street!"

"My boss isn't giving me a fair payment!"

"The tax collector raised the price!"

Princess Sakura can't take it any more so then she ran away. "I didn't think that my parents' job will be this hard!" Then she stopped to catch her breath. "I know! I'll order the servants to help me prepare a mask ball. Then I'll invite people from other far away lands. That way I can find a suitor! If I then have a fiancée I'll have help to rule the kingdom! And besides I think mother and father will be pleased if they found out I have a future husband." Sakura giggled. "Now time for preparations!'

Sakura went to see her servants. "Now then can everyone help me prepare the mask ball?" She asked. "Yes princess" they all agreed. "Ah! Arigatou Gozaimasta!" Sakura thanked. Then they started to prepare. The head cook started to cook wonderful dishes! The seamstress was making the princess's gown. The other maids cleaned up the ballroom. The other decorated and while Sakura was making the invitations, the messengers sent them around far away kingdoms and places. Before sunset. Everything was ready. Sakura slipped into the dress the seamstress made. A pink delicate dress with red ribbons outlining it. In the front was short enough to see her knees while at the back were long enough to touch the floor. Then she wore red high heeled shoes with red ribbons wrapped around her legs. "I'm ready." She said to herself.

When the sun set, the people she invited came. Even the princess of the Crystal Kingdom came, Princess Tomoyo. She's Sakura's best friend. Prince Eriol from the Skyblue Kingdom came. Even people that were total strangers to Sakura came. Soon the ballroom was filled with people. Then the music started then everyone started to dance. Princess Tomoyo and Prince Eriol even danced with each other. After a while, the music stopped then horns were blown. Then a servant shouted, "Make way for the princess!" Then everyone bowed while the princess entered the room accompanied by four of her maids. Then the music started again then they started to dance while the princess sat on her throne.

"Why aren't you dancing you're highness?" Asked one of her maids.

"it's because I never knew how to dance. Even though I saw my parents dance several times, I am still not good at dancing."

"That's alright!" another maid said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"If your highness doesn't know how to dance, it is better if you dance with someone else! Go ahead. Go ahead."

Sakura searched for a companion to dance with. 'No. I can't. I can't dance with someone I don't know. And from all the problems that I had, I'm still stressed from all that work. Maybe its better if I just left."

"Now that will be a bad idea." Said a voice.

"Who…are you?"

**Author: ITS STILL SO BORING! AARRGGHH! I'll try to make the next chapter less boring. I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Konnichiwa! Here's Chapter 3. Please send me reviews. I'm sure you'll like this chapter. ;)**

**Preview:_ Princess Sakura had a mask ball then she met a mysterious man…_**

**War Between Love**

**Chapter3-Love at First Sight**

"Who…are you?"

"I'm sure you haven't met me. I wasn't able to visit your kingdom. But I read about your kingdom and you…Princess Sakura. Let me introduce myself. I'm the prince from the Glaz Kingdom, Syaoran Li."

"Oh my! We welcome you to the Cherry Kingdom…Prince Syaoran."

"Just call me Syaoran."

"Then you can call me Sakura."

The music changed into a softer sound. The Syaoran stared at Sakura while she was looking around. "So then the music changed. Mat I have this dance." He said extending his arm to Sakura. "Oh but…but…my dancing…" Sakura tried to refuse. Syaoran went closer to whisper. "To be honest, I'm not very good at dancing either." "But…I'm sure to step on your feet." Sakura continued. "Then I'll make sure to get out of the way." He extended his arm again. Sakura smiled then held his arm. Then together they walked to the center of the room as the other people make way for the prince and the princess. The music continued then Sakura and Syaoran bowed and they started to dance sweetly around the room.

Everyone watched as Sakura's dress glittered to the lights of the room and as Syaoran gazed upon Sakura's eyes. "He's so handsome." Sakura thought. "She's so beautiful." Syaoran thought. Then they both had the same thoughts and said in their minds together, "Could it be? Could this be love at first sight?" Then the other people started dancing as well. Then Syaoran led Sakura to the balcony.

Sakura looked up to the night sky. "Look at the stars! Their so beautiful!" She giggled. "Yes. You are." Syaoran said smiling at Sakura. Sakura blushed. "A...Arigatou." "Tell me Sakura…" Syaoran said walking closer to Sakura. "Do you believe in…love at first sight?" Syaoran continued. "Well…maybe." Sakura replied. "Well, I do." Syaoran said getting very close to Sakura. Sakura blushed, so did Syaoran. They both closed their eyes and started to kiss until…

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Someone screamed.

"What happened?" Sakura said.

"Let's check it out." Syaoran told her.

"Okay" Sakura Agreed

And so then Syaoran and Sakura ran to the ballroom. They saw that a witch appeared. The witch saw Sakura then she went closer and closer. Sakura went behind Syaoran as he was getting ready to fight.

"Are you princess Sakura?" The witch asked

"Ha…Hai." Sakura said trembling.

"**HA. HA. HA.** **I'M THE EVIL PRINCESS OF THE DARK FOREST! AND I'M HERE TO RULE YOUR KINGDOM! HA. HA. HA."**

**Author: Aaawww. The starting was so romantic. And please don't think that Syaoran's being forward. I can't think of another way to get it to look romantic. And please send in your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Konnichiwa! Sorry for the late update I had to keep up with my school work. Keep sending in your reviews!**

**Preview: _Princess Sakura met an evil princess who's trying to rule her kingdom…_**

**War Between Love**

**Chapter4-The Battle Begins…**

"What do you want with me?" Sakura asked terrified.

"Oh stupid little Sakura. Don't you know who I am? I've been playing with you and Tomoyo since we were little kids."

"NO. It can't be. Kiyoshii? But why? We were best friends before!"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…you actually thought we were friends! HA! HA! HA! What a silly girl you are!

"But why Kiyoshii why!"

"I only went to your castle because…I…was…um…I was in love with your father okay! I know it was impossible! I was completely aware of that you fool! I just can't help it! My feelings were out of control! But when he died I was so depressed and heartbroken that I went to the forest crying. Then the dark spirits convinced me to be their princess. Of course I accept…they promised to get me what I want. They will get your father from the dead and make him live again. But the thing I have to do is destroy the one he loves. And guess what, you're the only one I know who I can easily destroy."

Syaoran and Sakura were frozen shocked! "Well, I won't let you hurt her!" Syaoran immediately pulled out his sword and went in front of Sakura, trying to protect her. "Any one of my servants! Please, GO GET MY WAND!" Sakura ordered. "Both of you fighting against me? HA! I'm honored but there is no way you can defeat me! Kiyoshii floated outside the ballroom and into the castle's garden. Syaoran and Sakura followed. "HA! HA! HA! The battle starts here." Then Kiyoshii waved her hands enchanting a spell. Then in a matter of seconds the garden turned into a dark place. "This is my realm." Kiyoshii said. "Wanna fight…fight here." Sakura enchanted a spell and pointed her wand at Kiyoshii. But her attack had no affect on Kiyoshii. "Is that the best you can do?" Kiyoshii said laughing as loud as she can. Then Syaoran said his incantation then waved his magic sword at Kiyoshii . But nothing still happened to her. "HA! Those attacks are only tickling me!"

Sakura was standing there with no idea on what to do next. Then she closed her eyes then enchanted a spell. "Oh gods of all elements, fire earth, wind, water, electricity, help me with you r powers combine…" "What are you doing?" Kiyoshii asked. Then suddenly Syaoran recognized Sakura's spell then followed along. "…with your great powers, I summon you8 to help me now and defeat the dark spirits with the sign of peace and justice. Help me now. Show your face upon us and…COME FORTH!"

Then suddenly a bright light appeared.

"ARGH! WHAT IS THAT BIG LIGHT? AAAHHH!

**Author: I know my storey is so cheesy and corny but please help me here I'm new to this. And send in those reviews! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Hey, keep on sending those reviews. And please give me tips; I'm so new to this. Please help me.**

**Preview: _Sakura and Syaoran said together a spell to defeat Kiyoshii…_**

**War Between Love**

**Chapter5-The Truth**

"ARGH! That light…what is it!"

"This is our power combine with the help of the gods of the elements. Me and Syaoran just summoned them to help us…**DESTROY YOU!"**

Then the gods appeared before Kiyoshii, making her feel terrified. "Kiyoshii, they were sent here to destroy evil. They will banish you from this world…forever!" Syaoran said. Then the gods swirled around Kiyoshii then little by little she was fading away. "Sakura, you have defeated me.

But I tell you this. Do you love the man standing right next to you? Before he used to be a prince of destruction. Do you remember the time where I lost my father in that fire accident? I did my research and found out that this man had done it. He is the one who destroyed my father; this man is only a weapon of destruction. He even tried to destroy and take over your kingdom…just like me." HA! HA! HA!" Then suddenly Kiyoshii just disappeared.

"Sakura…I…"

"Syaoran, is that…is that really true?"

"Sakura, I..."

"Syaoran, tell me the truth."

"Sakura, please don't cry and please forgive the one who makes you sad, for I can not stop this feeling, for I…I…I love you!"

"Syaoran…I…can not say my feelings towards you."

"Do you hate me?'

"That's not it. That's just not it. I…I…no I can not say my feelings. No, to you I can not! Please forget about me please erase me from your heart."

"Princess Sakura, wait!"

"No! don't go after me! Just, forget I ever existed." And with that Sakura ran away.

Sakura was running away with her tears just flowing out of her eyes. Then she bumped into something big and hard. When she looked up she saw an enormous monster.

(Back to Syaoran) "Maybe I should have told her the truth from the start."

"AAAAHHHH! HELP!"

"That sounded like Sakura!" Then he rushed off following the echo of Sakura's voice.

"SAKURA!"

"Syaoran!"

"What's the matter?"

"Look a monster!"

**Author: I know its kinda like movie 2. I have no idea what to type in. Please forgive me I'm a lousy author. Please send in those reviews.**


	6. The Last chapter

**Author: The story's long I know. But this is already the last chapter. If you keep sending in your reviews, I might make my next story better. ;)**

**Preview: _Sakura knew the truth about Syaoran but she came upon another problem…_**

**War Between Love**

**Last Chapter-A Tragic ending**

"ROAR! I heard you destroyed the princess of the dark forest…I hear you were strong, now I must challenge you."

"Sakura, quick! Hide! Get away from here. I'll handle this monster!"

"Syaoran. But…I…"

"No buts Sakura hurry now and hide."

Sakura backs away slowly. "NOW SAKURA!" Syaoran said. Sakura had no choice but to hide. She ran away feeling worried for Syaoran. Syaoran fought the monster. While Sakura hid afraid. The monster was shooting fire and lasers and Syaoran was dodging his attacks and shooting him with fire, water, wind, earth and lightning.

Sakura was terrified. She was to afraid to look. She wanted to help but, she was still so afraid to move her hands. She was just standing there, shedding tears of fear while listening to the sound of Syaoran and the monster's great battle. Her heart beats so fast. She tried reaching for her wand and tried to enchant a spell. She waved her wand around saying a spell to immediately kill the monster, but…

…she was to late. She heard both the monster and Syaoran shout with pain. She ran to them and saw both of them lying down. She ran towards Syaoran who was about to die.

"Syaoran why? Why do you want to sacrifice your life for mine? WHY?"

"Sakura. At least I killed the monster. I only did this because I love you." Syaoran said smiling.

"Syaoran, please don't die. Why can't you allow me to help you fight? That's such a crazy thing to do. Fighting a big monster like that with no help at all!"

"I…guess people do crazy things when you're in love."

"Sya…Syaoran…"

"Sakura, I'll say hello to your parents for you." And with that, Syaoran died.

"Syaoran…why…why did you die to protect me? I should have told you the way I felt before. My…my true feelings."

Months pass Sakura was there in her castle thinking of Syaoran. Every problem Sakura came upon, she was able to over come it. Sakura had no more hardships in life. She only missed the one she loved. But every single day in her life, she can fell some taking care of her and helping her, she always knew that Syaoran was always there for her. She can feel his presence.

"Sakura, I'm here for you always. And I will be here for you forever. I love you"

**THE END**

**Author: What a sad ending, I know. I even cried while typing it down. Send in your reviews. BOO HOO SO SAD:)**


End file.
